PROJECT SUMMARY At the core of developing a thriving national translational research enterprise is the need to develop the next generations of researchers skilled in the techniques and culture of translational research, able to collaborate within teams and across disciplines. The established Tufts CTSI KL2 program has demonstrated success in training junior faculty who remain engaged in their careers in translational research aimed at improving health. Building on our success, we will expand upon our training through the following aims: KL2 AIM 1: Recruit, select, and train a diverse group of junior faculty who demonstrate interest and promise in translational research across the entire T1-T4 spectrum, deploying five KL2 positions that will leverage the partnerships across Tufts CTSI; KL2 AIM 2: Provide broad translational research training that imparts the skills needed for a sustained career in translational science. This will include exceptional training that includes formal didactic training, multi-disciplinary team mentoring, and support through the Junior Faculty Research Career Development Forum and Tufts CTSI resources; KL2 AIM 3: Expand career development opportunities by adding studio and practica experiential learning to enhance translational research training in: a) Team science; b) Stakeholder engagement; c) Clinical trial innovation; d) Research process improvement; and e) Drug and device development/regulatory processes. The outcome of our training will be a group of translational investigators across multiple disciplines within Tufts CTSI who are highly skilled in broadly engaged team approaches. These are the investigators needed to advance interdisciplinary translational research that will address the complex challenges to improving health.